Sasuke vs Itachi
Vorgeschichte thumb|left|280px|Das Versteck des [[Uchiha-Clans]] In einer Höhle stehen sich Sasuke und Itachi gegenüber und beginnen mit einem kleinen Gefecht. Sasuke dachte, dass er Itachi schon besiegt hatte. Doch es war nur ein Gen-Jutsu. Itachi sagte Sasuke, er solle in das Versteck des Uchiha-Clans kommen, dort würden sie es zu Ende bringen. Als Sasuke mit seinem Team auf dem Weg zum Versteck ist, werden sie kurz davor von Kisame gestoppt, der Sasuke bittet, von nun an alleine weiter zu gehen. Als Sasuke ankommt, ist Itachi bereits dorts und sitzt auf einem steinernen Thron. Der Gen-Jutsu Kampf thumb|left|200px|[[Itachi vs Sasuke]] Itachi erhebt sich von seinem Thron, und nun stehen beide Rücken an Rücken. Itachi greift mit einem Kunai in einer Drehbewegung Sasuke an; dieser kann diese Attacke aber leicht abwehren. Doch Itachi bricht Sasukes Block und kommt mit seinem Kunai Sasuke gefährlich nahe. Er kann den Angriff mit seinem Kusanagi abwehren. Itachi stößt sich vom Boden ab und versetzt Sasuke einen Tritt ins Gesicht. Er kann sich jedoch halten und will Itachi mit seinem Schwert zustechen, doch kann Itachi ihn an seinem Umhang packen und wirft Sasuke zu Boden. thumb|right|200px|Angriff mit [[Chidori]] Sasuke steht sofort wieder auf und beginnt Fingerzeichen für ein Chidori zu formen. Er rast auf Itachi zu, bleibt jedoch kurz vor ihm stehen und schlägt mit seinem Chidori auf den Boden. Von seiner Hand aus breitet sich das Chidori in Richtung Itachi aus. Dieser springt in die Luft und wird in diesem Moment von Sasuke durch sein Kusanagi erstochen. Beide landen wieder auf den Boden. Itachi lobt Sasuke, dass er viel stärker geworden sei. Sasuke hat noch eine letzte Frage an Itachi, bevor er umgebracht wird. Itachi unterbricht ihn aber und zeigt auf den steinernen Thron: dort sitzt der echte Itachi. Sasuke kämpfte mit einem Gen-Jutsu von Itachi. thumb|left|200px|[[Itachis Ende?]] Itachi will Sasukes Frage trotzdem beantworten, doch wird dieser kurzerhand von Sasuke durch den Thron erstochen, der sich dahinter versteckte. Sasuke hatte auch ein Gen-Jutsu ausgeführt. Nun wiederholte Sasuke seine Worte und sagte zu Itachi, dass er, bevor er ihn töten werde, eine letzte Frage an ihn hat. thumb|right|200px|[[Itachis endgültiges Ende?]] Die letzte Frage die Sasuke seinem Bruder stellt ist: "Wer ist der dritte Benutzer des Mangekyou Sharingans?" Dies beschäftigte Sasuke schon seit langem da es einer vom Uchiha-Clan seinen musste den Itachi verschonte da er ihm wohl sogar half den Clan auszurotten. Sasuke will deshalb auch diese Person töten. Itachi antwortet darauf hin das der dritte Nutzer Madara Uchiha ist. Sasuke kann dies nicht glauben da Madara schon seit langer Zeit tot sein müsste. Itachi erinnert Sasuke darauf hin an ihre Vergangenheit in Konoha. Sasuke erinnert sich wie schrecklich es für ihn war zu sehen wie seine Familie tot auf den Boden lag als wäre es ein Alptraum. Doch Sasuke weis dass es kein Traum war und schleudert sein Chidori nach hinten wo der echte Itachi immer noch unverletzt auf seinem Thron sitzt und verfehlt nur knapp Itachis Kopf. thumb|left|Wieder ein [[Gen-Jutsu]] Sasuke war wieder in einem Gen-Jutsu und der falsche erstochende Itachi auf seinem Thron verschwand hinter ihm. Beide haben sich, nach Zetsu der sich den Kampf anschaut, seit dem Beginn des Kampfes keinen cm bewegt und nur Gen-Jutsu benutzt. Sasuke meint Itachi soll mit den Spielereien aufhören und versuchen ihn mit dem Mangekyou Sharingan zu töten. Daraufhin gesteht Itachi dass der Nachteil beim Mangekyou Sharingan ist dass, wenn man es zu häufig einsetzt, man blind wird. Itachi steht von seinem Thron auf und geht langsam auf Sasuke zu. Sasuke fragt noch mal wer Madara ist worauf ihn Itachi erklärt dass sein Komplize, sein Lehrer und ein unbesiegbarer Unsterblicher ist. Itachi erzählt Sasuke, mit hilfe eines weiteren Gen-Jutsus, die ganze Geschichte von Madara Uchiha, wie dieser das Mangekyou Sharingan bekam, Konohagakure mit dem 1. Hokage gründete und wie er Akatsuki gründete. Itachi erzählte Sasuke das Madara auch an der Blindheit litt jedoch entriss er die Augen seines jüngeren Brurders und erlangte so ein permanentes Mangekyou Sharingan ohne Blindheit. Dannach gesteht Itachi Sasuke das er genau dies auch an ihm machen will, er will auch seine Augen stehlen um der Blindheit zu entrinnen und Madara Uchiha zu übertreffen. Sasuke befreit sich aus dem Gen-Jutsu für ihn steht jetzt fest dass jetzt der Augenblick der Rache gekommen ist. Sasuke zieht seinen Umhang aus und macht sich somit bereit für den finalen Kampf. 2. Runde thumb|left|Der wahre Kampf hat begonnen Sasuke löst die Verbänder von seinen Handgelenken und es kommen 2 Siegel zum Vorschein aus diesem Sasuke Shuriken beschwört und wirft diese auf Itachi. Itachi holt aus seinem Mantel ebenfalls mehrere Shuriken hervor und wirft sie auf Sasuke. Hunderte von Shuriken fliegen durch die Luft und wehren sich gegenseitig ab. Am Ende stürmen beide Gegner aufeinander zu. Sasuke wollte sein Kunsagi benutzten und Itachi sein Kunai doch halten beide den jeweils anderen auf und halten sich gegenseitig fest. Plötzlich erscheint hinter Itachi ein weiterer Itachi der offensichtlich ein Schattendoppelgänger ist. Der Schattendoppelgänger wirft 3 Kunais auf Sasuke doch dieser beschwört eine Schlange aus seiner Schulter die Sasuke umwickelt und die Kunais aufhält. Allerdings lässt Sasuke bei diesem Manöver Itachis Arm los weshalb Itachi erstmal abstand gewinnt und nach hinten springt. Als sich die schlange wieder auflöst steht Sasuke mit einem großen Shuriken vor seinen Gegnern den er auf einen der Itachis wirft. Dieser versucht den Shuriken mit einem Kunai abzuwehren doch Sasuke benutzte Chidori auf dem Shuriken womit dieser durch Itachis Kunai und Itachi selbst durchging. thumb|right|Hat [[Itachi sein Ziel erreicht?]] Allerdings nutzte dieser wieder ein Gen-Jutsu, dieses mal durch sein Mangekyou Sharingan, und löste sich in Krähen auf. Die Krähen umkreisten Sasuke und setzten sich vor ihm wieder als Itachi zusammen der Sasuke einen Kick zur nächsten Wand verpasste. Sasuke wollte Chidori einsetzen doch war Itachi schon bei ihm und hielt seinen Arm fest und schlug ihn den Magen. Itachi schien am Ziel zu sein weshalb er nach Sasukes Augen griff um sich diese zu nehmen. thumb|left|Sasuke fehlt ein Auge! Sasuke schrie doch half es nichts Itachi hatte ihm eins seiner Augen genommen. Itachi wollte sich damit aber natürlich nicht zufrieden geben und wollte sich das nächste holen. Doch Sasuke aktivierte sein Mal des Fluches und ließ seinen Flügel wachsen der Itachi wegstieß. Itachi holte ein kleines Gefäß aus seinen Ärmel und legte dort Sasukes Auge rein. Währenddessen schleicht sich ein Schattendoppelgänger hinter Sasuke an und hält diesen fest so dass sich Itachi Sasukes anderes Auge nehmen kann. Doch bevor er dies schafft verschwimmt die Umgebung als Sasuke seine Augen öffnet stellt sich heraus dass er noch beide hat weil Itachi Tsukuyomi einsetzte um seinen Bruder zu quälen und zu schwächen, was auch anscheindent klappte da Sasuke auf die Knie fällt. Doch steht Sasuke wieder auf während Itachi nun etwas schwächelt. Wie Zetsu richtig bemerkt hat Sasuke dass Mangekyou Sharingan überwunden da ihn Itachi zu sehr unterschätzte und Sasuke wohl mehr Potenzial hat als sein Bruder. Itachi will aber nicht aufgeben und kündigt an dass diese Illusion die Sasuke hatte bald Realität sein wird. Itachi will jetzt zu einer seiner stärksten Techniken greifen dem Amaterasu. thumb|300px|right|Itachis Amaterasu Doch Sasuke beschwört ein riesiges Shuriken das er auf Itachi wirft. Itachi erkennt das im Schatten des einen Shuriken noch ein zweites versteckt war und springt gekonnt zwischen beiden hindurch. Aber Sasuke hatte die Shuriken mit einem dünnen Faden befestigt an denen er zog und damit die vier Spitzen des Shuriken in verschiedene Richtungen zu schiesen. Eine Spitze traf Itachi, der hätte mit seinem Mangekyou Sharingan eigentlich ausweichen müssen, doch war er durch sein Tsukuyomi schon zu geschwächt. Sasuke formt ein Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu das er auf den am Boden knieenden Itachi abfeuert. Dieser springt in die Luft wird daraufhin aber von Sasuke mit Chidori attackiert. Itachi bricht durch die Decke des Gebäudes und feuert nun selbst ein Feuer-Jutsu auf Sasuke. Diesen Angriff konnte er aber mit einem seiner Flügel des verfluchten Mals abwehren. Der Kampf wird auf dem Dach weitergeführt und beide feuern gleichzeitig ein Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu aufeinander. Sasukes Feuer-Jutsu scheint zu dominieren und kommt Itachi immer näher. Itachi konzentriert sich, aktiviert wieder sein Mangekyou Sharingan und bläst Amaterasu auf Sasuke.thumb|left|200px|Katon Gour Yuuka no Jutsu Amaterasu hat Sasukes Feuer-Jutsu vernichtet doch bluten nun Itachis Augen. Er verwendet noch einmal Amaterasu, diesmal direkt auf Sasuke. Dieser versucht auszuweichen wird dann aber doch noch erwischt. Itachi nähert sich seinem halb verbrannten kleinen Bruder, der hatte sich aber durch Orochimarus Fähigkeit, sich wiederzubeleben, in Sicherheit gebracht. Daraufhin wird der am Boden knieende Itachi mit Katon Gouryuuka no Jutsu angegriffen und kann nur knapp entkommen. Beide haben nun all ihr Chakra verbraucht. Sasuke erklärt Itachi das nun gleich alles vorbei sei da er eine Technik anwenden werde die genau wie Amaterasu ihr Ziel nie verfehlt. thumb|right|200px|Das Versteck ist völlig zerstört Da das Dach durch den Kampf zerstört wurde konnte man den Himmel sehen der dunkle geworden ist da viele Gewitterwolken sich zusammengetan haben. Dies gehört zu Sasukes unverfehlbaren Jutsu Kirin wofür er zuerst die Luft mit seinem Katon Gour Yuuka no Jutsu aufwärmte und die durch einige übrige Amaterasu Flammen immer noch aufgewärmt wird. Sasuke lässt gewaltige Blitze aufkommen die sich zu seinem Kirin zusammen tun, auf Itachi zusteuern und das gesamte Versteck des Uchiha-Clans zerstören. Finale Runde thumb|left|200px|Itachi lebt noch! Als Sasuke in den Trümmern aufwacht glaubte er gewonnen zu haben doch hörte er plötzlich die Stimme seines Bruders der ihn fragt ob dies die Vision von seinem Tod war die Sasuke hatte. Als Sasuke sich umdreht sieht er dass sein Bruder tatsächlich noch lebt! Sasuke geht vor wut in die 2. Stufe vom Mal des Fluches. Itachi steht, wenn auch angeschlagen vor ihm und ist von einer seltsamen Rütung umgeben die er selbst als Susano bezeichnet die seine letzte Waffe ist wie er selbst sagt. wird fortgeführt Kategorie:Sasukes Kämpfe Kategorie:Itachis Kämpfe